1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to improvements in apparatus for connecting two elements together and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to improvements in apparatus for connecting handles to brushes or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art contains a number of teachings of elongated handles having externally threaded end portions which may be threadedly secured to the backs of brushes or brooms having material internal threads integrally formed in or permanently secured to the backs of the brushes. In order for various brush heads to be interchanged with the same handle, each brush head must have the identical internal threads formed therein for engagement with the external threads of the handle.
In certain cleaning operations, more specifically, certain industrial cleaning operations, it is necessary to utilize brushes having extremely stiff bristles, such as steel wire bristles, in an acid environment to clean various floor and wall surfaces prior to the application of certain synthetic industrial flooring or coatings. The use of such brushes in such a hostile environment causes extremely short service life of the brushes thus necessitating frequent replacement of the brushes.
It has, therefore, become important to utilize brushes having as low a first cost as possible in the industrial cleaning operations. A most desirable brush for this application has a back with a flat top and flat bottom from which the bristles extend, and with opposite parallel sides extending from the top to the bottom. The present invention provides reliable and secure means for securing a conventional, externally threaded broom or brush handle to the flat back of such relatively inexpensive brushes as are suitable for the above-discussed industrial cleaning operation and to other forms of brushes, brooms, scrapers and mops.